


he is shy / she is shy

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, They're BOTH PINING IDIOTS THAT ARE TOO SHY TO MAKE A MOVE AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, Weddings, timelapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But I love you, he'd say - but it doesn't take flight.





	he is shy / she is shy

he is shy, and she is shy too; their lips never meet, just eyelashes on cheeks and noses in necks - bubbling laughter escapes from their lips, ticklish and warm and homely.

he is shy as he looks at her, gorgeous woman beheld in his gaze - golden tresses and verdant eyes, azure dress and peachy smile, rosy cheeks - and she laughs as he noses her neck again, and he grins sheepishly as she gently pushes him away. it tickles, she says, and he laughs.

but i love you, he’d say - but it doesn’t take flight.

she is shy when she looks at him, strapping young man in her field of vision, his dirty blonde hair and his kind, cerulean eyes, looking upon her with such gentleness, such kindness - and his smile is bright and yellow, like the sun hanging in the sky - and he laughs as she taps his nose with a painted finger, laughs as she links her arms with his, laughs as penny buries her head into his chest, rosy red cheeks flaming on the side of his face.

he is shy when he looks at her, walking down the aisle, pearl white dress, lace detail glimmering under the fairytale sun, flowers awning over them, shadows flickering with grace.

she is shy when she looks at him, standing at the end of the aisle, next to a priest as she holds monty’s arm, burgundy suit fit snugly on his form.

they are shy when they exchange their vows, as they promise to be by each other’s side - till death does them part.

they are shy when their faces hover near each other, their foreheads touching, leaning on each other for support.

they are shy when their lips meet.


End file.
